1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that provides a personal security alarm, a smoke alarm and a time of day output, and more particularly, to such a device that is wearable by an individual.
2. Background Information
The subject matter of this invention is directed primarily to a wearable security device that provides protection to the wearer from a variety of perils.
Personal security devices that produce a loud alarm signal are well known to discourage would-be assailants. For such alarm units to be effective, they must be carried to be accessible at a moment's notice. Remembering to carry the alarm on a regular basis can be difficult, and holding the alarm in one's hand for immediate availability is awkward and burdensome.
Smoke alarms to detect smoke particles or similar combustion products are standard devices placed within all types of buildings. The smoke alarm produces a loud alarm signal to warn individuals of the presence of fire in or around the structure.
Some examples of novel personal security devices and novel smoke alarm devices are disclosed in the following patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,980 Porco discloses a portable room security alarm that includes a smoke detector alarm, a motion sensing intrusion alarm, a temperature sensing alarm, and a digital display alarm clock. The device has a clip for mounting the device at the top of a door and a temperature sensing probe that attaches to the clip or door hardware to indicate hot surfaces produced by a fire.
Admire, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,015 describes a combination clock and smoke alarm in which cessation of clock operation indicates inoperativeness of the smoke alarm. The smoke alarm structure is concealed from view by the clock face.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,141, Jordal discloses an integrated smoke and intrusion alarm system for windows, doors and other openings in exterior building walls. The device is powered by a solar battery.
Moody, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,223, describes a system for monitoring the location of an individual that includes a band attached to the individual that has a pressure actuated tamper indicator and a monitoring/tracking unit that may be used to both monitor whether the individual has left a predetermined area and provides an indication of the direction to the individual.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,072, Hemingway discloses an apparatus for monitoring a child that includes a transmitter having a microphone and an oscillator coupled to an antenna within an enclosure for mounting on a child's arm and transmitting a radio signal from the antenna. A separate receiver receives the radio signal and when the signal strengths drop to a predetermined level, the receiver sounds an alarm to warn an adult of the situation.
Haper, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,329, describes a device in the shape of a wrist watch that includes an electronic circuit that senses smoke and provides an alarm to those in the vicinity of the device. The alarm allows easy location of the device when worn by an individual. The device further includes the feature of providing the time of day to the wearer.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,258,746 and 5,420,570, Leitten et al. disclose a personal alarm which can be manually actuated to produce a high-intensity sonic alarm signal. The alarm device is incorporated into a wrist watch or similar article worn on the body of a user to be protected. The device provides a tuned warbling signal using a piezoelectric transducer.
Branch et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,145, describe a travel device that includes a clock, a lamp, an alarm, a motion detector and a smoke alarm to provide the user with both convenience and security when traveling. The clock and alarm interact to provide an alarm clock.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,433, Bahcall discloses a personal security alarm combined with a wrist watch to be readily accessible on a user's wrist in an emergency situation. An exposed activation button has a large surface for easy activation, and a reset button hidden on the underside of the device to require removal of a buckle fastener before resetting the alarm.
Giangardella et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,483, describe a portable battery operated personal alarm and motion detector having two passive infrared elements for sensing motion, plus a smoke detector and a manually armed alarm mode where pressing a button emits a high decibel alarm.
A portable security alarm is shown by Schwartz in Des. 275,375, while a wrist alarm is shown by Miranda, Jr. in Des. 389,077. No specific details are provided for these design inventions.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a wearable device that incorporates a personal security alarm feature, a smoke alarm detector feature, and the feature of providing the time of day to the wearer.